


Little Ghosts

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, danphan hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident, Danny got admitted into a hospital. However, he encounters a spirit who suffered the same sickness and warns him of troubles that are to come.</p>
<p>danphan hospital au, vlad/danny,young!vlad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. after the accident and the stranger in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my danphan hospital au fic i wrote on tumblr a while back.

He remembered flashing lights, and shocks of electricity. There was intense pain and blood. Was it blood? He remembered feeling something like blood, but it felt cold, not warm between his fingers. Images flashing in his head and whisper-like voices.

He fluttered his eyes opened, squinting them. He heard a beeping noise and he felt something attached to his arm. He groaned, his head feeling like it was going to split into two. Where was he? This certainly wasn’t his room.

“Stay calm, Mr. Fenton. Your parents admitted you here. You’re safe now.”

His parents? Wait, it was slowly coming back to him now. He was in the basement, in the lab. The portal, it wasn’t working so he wanted to check himself…

Danny turned his head to see a figure standing next to him, checking his monitors and IV bag. But the figure was also wearing some strange suit. Danny blinked his eyes slowly, wondering if he was still dreaming.

“Where are my parents? Who are you and where am I…?” Danny asked softly, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Your parents are not too far, Mr. Fenton. They’re in the waiting room. You’re in a hospital right now. You’re lucky to be alive.”

“Why are you wearing that?” Danny asked, rubbing his head. He felt bandages.

“You’ve been exposed to a dangerous amount of radiation, Mr. Fenton.”

Danny gulped, frowning. He looked at his hands, noticing they looked a little pale. He turned to the figure, frowning.

“Am I going to be okay?” He asked.

“We’ll see.” Was all the man said as he wrote down notes in his clipboard and existed the room.

Danny grimaced as he slowly sat up on his bed. He hoped that wasn’t his doctor. He looked around the hospital room, feeling lonely. He was certainly in some kind of room meant for super-contagious patients.

He heard a quick beep noise and he turned his head to see his parents walk in, also wearing those weird suits. Not like his parents ever wore strange suits anyway. His mother came to his bedside and embraced him in her arms the best way she could.

“Oh Danny!” She cried, her voice sounding like tears, “I was so scared!”

“You really had us going back there, son.” His father said, patting his shoulder.

Maddie, his mother, held on to Danny tightly before pulling back to cradle his face in her gloved hands. “Let me look at you. Oh, my poor baby.” She said, smiling through her tears.

“Mom, I’m okay.” Danny reassured her.

“I know, I just wanna make sure.” She said, sighing. She smoothed out his hair gently, careful of the bandages. Danny closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe in his mother’s hands. He opened them again, frowning.

“Mom, Dad. How long am I gonna stay here?” He asked.

Both his parents glanced at each other with a worried look, and Danny knew this was bad. Jack, his father sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Danny, what happened back in the lab… You’ve been exposed to a lot of radiation, and ecto. Until the doctors can make sure you are healthy, you’re gonna be here for a while.”

“How long is a while?” Danny asked.

“We’re not sure yet, sweetie.” His mother said, cradling Danny as he was resting his head on her shoulder.

“Don’t you worry, son. You’re in the hands of professional doctors! You’ll be safe here.” His father said with his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

Danny forced a smile back but he wasn’t so sure. His parents stayed for a little longer until it was time for them to go. They both gave Danny a hug, Danny clinging back to them as tightly as he could.

He was alone in his hospital room again. Time went by slowly and there was not much to do. Danny sighed, looking down at his lap. This wouldn’t have happened if he never went down to his parents’ lab. He felt like an idiot for trying to fix that stupid portal himself.

Soon, night fell and when the doctors in their hazmat suits were done poking the machines about, writing down things in their clipboards and checking Danny’s IV, Danny fell asleep. Or at least tried.

Something about the room felt off to him. He kept feeling like there was another presence in the room, but it was obvious he was alone. As the cardiac monitor beeped away, Danny felt an odd shiver. Was the room becoming cold or was it just him?

A mist of blue escaped from his lips and Danny shivered. This room was becoming cold! He was seeing his own breath for Christ’s sake! He pulled the blankets surrounding him more closer, trying to stay warm.

“You’re not safe here.”

Danny gasped and sat up on his bed. He looked around. There was no one there. He swore he heard a voice though. “H-Hello?” He called out.

“You’re not safe here.” The voice said again, only louder this time.

Danny clutched to the blankets, looking around once more. He jumped and nearly screamed when he saw a figure in the room. Some young man, standing in the shadows. He wasn’t wearing a hazmat suit. He was in a hospital gown, just like Danny.

“W-What are you doing here? You shouldn’t even be in here, dude. I’m, uh, sick…” Danny whispered.

“I know. I was sick too.” The young man said.

Danny felt himself shiver again and another mist of blue escaped from his lips. Sheesh, what was up with this room? He frowned at the stranger, rubbing his arms for warmth.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“My name’s Vlad. And I’m telling you something important. You’re not safe here.” He said.

“W-What do you m-mean?” Danny asked, his teeth clattering.

“I was sick like you once. They put me in this room too.” Vlad explained in a hushed tone.

“No, you got it wrong.” Danny said, shaking his head. “I don’t have, like, some weird virus or anything. I was in this accident, and my body was exposed to radiation and-”

“Ecto?” Vlad asked. Danny blinked in surprised. “Y-Yeah. How did you know…?”

“Like I said,” Vlad said, stepping out of the shadows. His skin was pale and his eyes was a cold blue. His hair was dark saved for a streak of white. His body flickered and for a moment, his cold blue eyes was hot red and his pale white skin was an awful shade of blue.

“I was sick like you too.”

Danny’s eyes widen and it finally dawned on him. He was speaking to a ghost. He let out a shaky breath, not noticing this time another mist of blue coming out of his mouth.

Vlad’s body flickered gain, his body morphing into that strange monstrous version one second and in the other, he looked normal once more. He walked up closer to Danny, his eyes never once blinking. Danny felt a bit cornered and afraid. He never dealt with a real ghost before.

“You’re not safe here.” Vlad whispered. “You’re dying.”

“W-What?!” Danny whispered back. However, he blinked and Vlad was gone. Danny gulped, glancing around the darken room. He waited for the ghost to appear again. He didn’t.

Danny laid in his hospital bed, staring up at the blank ceiling as he listened to the beeps of the machines. He couldn’t sleep. He looked at his hands, and noticed they were starting to look a little more paler.


	2. warm ghost hands

_“You’re dying.”_

Danny kept hearing those words echo in his head. Days went by and he was still in the hospital, the doctors in their hazmat suits checking his vitals and the machines around him. His parents kept visiting him as much as he can. His sister, Jazz, also came over, her face grief-stricken.

He hasn’t seen much of his friends. Tucker, he can understand. He had a fear of hospitals. He wouldn’t last long here, he would probably get a panic attack and quickly leave. So, Danny wondered why Sam hasn’t come to visit him.

He lifted his hand up, seeing the skin complexion looking paler. He was feeling a little bit weaker too. Also cold, Danny always felt cold. The machine near him beeped and Danny let out a sigh.

He heard the door beep and someone coming in. “Mr. Fenton, you have a visitor.” Danny turned his head and was surprised to see Sam. She awkwardly waved at him and sat down by his bedside.

“Hey Danny.” She said quietly.

“Hi Sam…” Danny said quietly back.

They both haven’t said a word. Every now and then, Sam moved her arms around, the suit making soft crinkling noises as she did. Danny cleared his throat, trying to strike up a conversation with his friend.

“So, uh, what’s up?” He asked.

“Oh, um, well. Not much. Pretty much the same old junk. Sorry I haven’t come to visit earlier. I was…busy.” Sam said, looking away.

“Yeah? That’s okay, I understand. How’s Tucker?” Danny said.

“He’s fine. He would come visit, you know. But, uh, you know, his fear…” Sam said softly, trailing off.

“Yeah, I know.” Danny said.

It was quiet in the room again, saved for their breathing and the machines beeping. Danny sighed again, drumming his fingers on his lap. He turned to Sam, looking at her. She looked uneasy and uncomfortable. Like she didn’t want to be here.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Danny asked.

“Oh sure, Danny. What is it?” Sam said, forcing a small smile.

“How do I look?” Danny asked.

Sam blinked and awkwardly chuckled. She cleared her throat, crossing her arms. “You look fine, Danny.”

Danny frowned. “You’re not lying, are you?” He asked.

“Of course not, Danny.” She said.

Yes she was. Danny always knows when Sam lies. He turned away from her, frowning. He stared down at his hands again, wiggling his fingers. Sam bit her lower lip and tried to change the subject.

“So, uh, I bet you’re glad you’re missing school. Not much has been going on anyway. Some kids heard about what happened to you. Tucker and I are making sure they don’t spread some crazy rumors about you. “

Danny scoffed. “I finally get attention in school and I’m not there for it.”

“It’s better if you’re not. Dash and his goons thinks you’re, like, dying or whatever. We know that’s not true.” Sam said, rolling her eyes. “You’re just…really sick, that’s all.”

Danny lowered his eyes, hearing the words echo in his head again. He shivered, pulling his blanket closer to him. Sam looked over at him, frowning.

“You are just sick, right Danny?” She asked almost hesitatingly.

Danny turned to her, forcing a smile on his face. “Yeah. The doctors are doing the best they can. That’s what my mom and dad keep saying to me anyway.”

Sam nodded, looking down at her lap as she nervously fidget with her hands. She checked the time and turn to Danny to hug him. Danny carefully hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Please get better soon, Danny.” She said. “I’ll try.” He said. With that, Sam left, leaving Danny alone. She didn’t come back to visit him after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Danny stayed awake, staring at his ceiling. He didn’t think he was getting better. He could feel himself grow more weaker. Sometimes he would catch whatever the doctors were saying to each other, and it didn’t sound good.

_“This is so similar to the case back in the late 80s…”_

_“His conditions are so strange, it’ll be hard to treat them all. I don’t think his family has the money for it.”_

_“From these signs, how long do you think he has?”_

Danny kept staring at the ceiling and he felt his eyes watering. He rubbed his eyes on his arm, sniffling. He felt a shiver and a mist of blue escaped his lips. He sniffled and slowly sat up. He saw the figure from the other night in his room again, standing in the shadows.

Danny breathed heavily, trying not to cry. He glared at the figure, a few tears escaping his eyes. “Go away.” He demanded.

The figure instead stepped closer. The ghost haunting his room known as Vlad, his body fizzing out from looking human to looking like some monster in seconds, came closer to Danny.

“I mean it,” Danny icily said, more tears streaming down his face, “Go away and leave me alone. Go haunt someone else. I can get my parents and have them get rid of you. They’re ghost hunters, that’s their job.”

Vlad stopped. He stared at Danny and extended his hand. Danny flinched, turning away. Vlad drew his hand slowly to Danny, his hand always going from pale to blue, and [wiped away a tear from Danny’s face.](http://gothiethefairy.tumblr.com/post/72290902181/ghost-chicky-submitted-oops-i-meant-this-one)

Danny gasped at the touch. He looked back at Vlad, his eyes widen. Vlad looked at him, drawing his hand back and looking down at the wetness of his fingers. He looked back at Danny, his body fizzing in and out, like static on a television set.

Danny touched his cheek, sniffling. “Your fingers felt…warm.” He whispered.

“And you feel cold.” Vlad said. “Are you scared, Daniel?”

Danny blinked, feeling more tears. He looked down, shivering. “K-Kind of. I think, I really am dying…Right?” He asked, looking up at Vlad.

Vlad nodded, sadly frowning. “I know all the signs. I had them too.”

“How? How did what happened to me, happened to you? And why are you haunting this room?” Danny asked.

Vlad let out a small sigh. “I have nowhere else to go. I stayed in this room because most of my memories still linger here.”

His blue eyes glared up at Danny, going from red to blue to red. “As for how I died, when your parents come to see you again, ask them about Vlad Masters. And watch as their smiling faces turn into guilty frowns.”

Danny furrow his brows, looking confused and a bit worried. Vlad looked down, his body fizzing in and out. He looked at Danny’s hand and gently touched it. Danny flinched a little, drawing his hand back.

He looked at Vlad’s hand, the ghostly hand always changing it’s skin color. He held out his hand to slowly grab Vlad’s and felt an odd shiver at the warmth. How strange, he thought ghosts would feel cold and like air. Vlad just felt warm.

Vlad stared down at their entwined hands, how his transparent hand held on to Danny’s hand. It’s been so long since he could actually touch someone, and it’s the same for Danny. Danny sighed, his eyes feeling heavy from his tears.

“You know,” He whispered, “I always hoped to become an astronaut someday.” His lips quivered and Danny let out a shaky sob as he forced a chuckle. “But I guess that’s not happening.”

Vlad looked at Danny, extending his other hand to lightly touch his hair. “You can cry, if you want to. Best to let it all out now.”

Danny chuckled again, sobbing. “I thought you were some creepy ghost when you first appeared to me. But you’re pretty nice.”

“I was surprised you could actually see me. From others who’s been in this room before you, though they didn’t suffer my same sickness, I always tried to warned them they were never safe in this room. But they never heard me. Then you came in, and I saw all the same signs I had when I passed. I had to warned you too.”

Danny sniffled, crying still. All his life, he just heard horrible things about ghosts from his parents. And now here’s one comforting him in his hospital room. Maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised. His parents were always wrong about certain things.

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Danny asked quietly, trying to wipe his tears away.

“Yes.” Vlad answered. He sat on the bed, holding Danny’s hand. Danny laid back down, sniffling. He tried to squeeze Vlad’s hand as best as he could. The warmth from the ghost’s hand calm him down and soon, his fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

Vlad stayed by his side, watching. Once Danny fell asleep, Vlad slowly pulled his hand back. His body fizzled, looking down at Danny. He gently caressed Danny’s face, frowning at how paler he was becoming. Vlad stayed with Danny until morning came and he vanished when the doctors came in to do their ritual check-ups on Danny.


	3. loud voices and silent promises

Danny wasn’t getting any better. He didn’t like the hushed voices the doctors would speak among themselves whenever they were in his room. They kept giving him fake smiles behind their suits, as if it would make him feel calm. It didn’t.

He felt weaker, and started to have coughing fits. He had trouble breathing at times, and still always felt cold. The doctors felt to help Danny with his breathing, they hooked up a breathing tube to his nose. Danny felt silly with them on but they did help a little. He still had his coughing fits every now and then.

In his mind, he was still thinking of the ghost that haunted this room, Vlad. How odd it was the ghost always felt warm to him. He didn’t know if he should tell his parents about him. He was worried they might try to bring their weapons in the hospital. He did remember what Vlad told him to ask his parents.

_“Ask them about Vlad Masters.”_

Danny knew this meant something bad. It was around the afternoon, he finally had visitor. It wasn’t his parents though, it was his older sister, Jazz. She came in, wearing the suit and sitting next to him by his bedside. She smiled sadly at him, gently petting his hair.

Danny smiled back, always feeling at ease when it was just him and his sister. As much as he didn’t want to admit, neither to her or his mother, but Jazz was always the one looking out for him more than their own parents. She was more of a mother than their own mother at times. When you’re children of a pair of scientists who are so involved in their work, having each other was the only thing that kept them a little sane in their insane family.

Since they were so in sync at times, they can tell when the other was hiding something. And Danny noticed Jazz looked worried. He reached out his hand to touch her gloved ones. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse and whispery.

Jazz sighed, grasping Danny’s hand in hers. “Um, I came here by myself. Mom and Dad are…a little busy right now.” She said. Danny tilted his head. Busy? With what? Jazz looked a little frightened but she continued in a quiet voice.

“There have been people coming over to our house lately, Danny.” She said.

“People? What kind of people?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know. They said they’re from…the government. I think it’s a lie though.” Jazz said.

Danny frowned and held on tightly to his sister’s hand. “What do they want?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Jazz said again, looking upset. “But, I have a feeling it’s about what happened to you. I think Mom and Dad are in some kind of trouble, and we might get separated from them.”

Danny frowned, seeing tears strolling down Jazz’s face. He lifted up his hand in attempt to wipe them away but the mask blocked his way. Jazz smiled at him, sniffling. She smoothed his hair again, like she would always do when she was upset.

“Sorry, I’m probably jumping into conclusions.” Jazz said, forcing a chuckle. “I just want you to get better, Danny. I’m so worried.”

“Don’t be worried.” He said. “I’m sure I’ll be okay.” He knew it wasn’t true but he couldn’t stand seeing his sister look so sad.

“I hope so.” Jazz said, crying again. “I love you so much, Danny.”

“I love you too, Jazz.” Danny said, smiling at her. Jazz leaned over and gently hugged him, afraid he would shatter in her arms. Danny sighed in the hug, closing his eyes. He always felt a little more safer in Jazz’s arms.

His sister left the room moments later just as his parents came in. Danny noticed they looked a little tired, and stressed. Knowing them, they probably didn’t want him to know about the “strange people” Jazz mentioned. So he’ll play it off like he never heard about it.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” His mother asked, sitting by his bedside.

“Okay.” Danny lied.

“Yeah, look at our boy, Maddie! Why, he’ll be out of this room in no time and back home!” His father said, chuckling.

Danny chuckled back weakly, knowing his dad was just trying to make the situation better. Maddie smiled, petting his hair and softly humming. Things she used to do when Danny was way younger.

_“Ask them about Vlad Masters.”_

Oh, right. Danny bit his lower lip, slowly pulling away from his mother’s arms. “Mom, Dad. I have something to ask you.” He said.

“What is it, dear?” Maddie asked, smiling as Jack was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder, smiling as well. Danny sighed, looking down at his fingers.

“Um, I was just wondering. If you guys knew this guy called…Vlad Masters?” He asked hesitantly. He glanced up at them. Their smiles were gone, just like Vlad said.

“Where did you hear that name?” His mother asked suspiciously.

“The doctors were talking about…a-a similar case years ago, and I just heard them utter the name and I dunno, I was just wondering if you knew the guy, t-that’s all.” Danny lied, shrugging and hoping they would buy it.

Both his parents frowned, and they did look guilty. Danny felt the pit of his stomach turning. His mother got up, walking to a corner of the room. His father sighed, shaking his head as he took the chair.

“Well, uh, Danny. Years ago, back when your mom and I were in college, that was when we started our ghost research. We were working on a small prototype of the ghost portal.” His father started to explain.

Danny nodded. “Go on.” He urged, seeing that his dad was having a hard time talking about this.

“We weren’t the only ones working on the project. You see, Vlad Masters, he was…a friend of ours.” His dad said, his voice going quiet.

Danny gulped. “What happened to him?” He asked.

“There was an accident. Not like with you, but I guess you can say it was similar. Anyway, he got bad bruises and he got sick. He, um, he died.” Jack said, looking down.

“Sick? Like me?” Danny asked.

“No,” He heard his mother said from across the room, “You’ll get better, Danny. The doctors are doing all that they can.”

“T-The accident…Did the prototype not work?” Danny asked.

“Your father was being careless.” His mother said, sounding surprisingly cold.

“I didn’t know!” His father said, looking up and looking at his mother. “We were young and we were _both_ careless!”

“No, Jack! I told you multiple times it wasn’t ready, and you didn’t listen! You _never_ listen!” His mother shouted, turning back to face them.

“Don’t blame it on me! That was years ago!” Jack shouted back, getting up from his chair.

Danny gulped and shivered. Oh no, please don’t argue. Not here, not now. They were always arguing and now Danny knew this time it was his fault. Why did he had to mention about Vlad?

“You’re always impatient, Jack! You were the one who switched it on!” Maddie shouted.

“Well, you kept saying it should be ready, it should be ready but never wanted to give it a test run! How were we suppose to know the darn thing works if we never give it a test run?!” Jack shouted back.

Danny covered his ears, shutting his eyes. He had no where to go and no way to block their yelling out. _'Please stop, just please stop.'_ He begged in his mind.

“That is always your problem! You never want to look over the paperwork and the hours of research we all worked so hard on! You always want to make it about you! I didn’t want a repeat of what happened years ago but look where we are now!”

“Are you saying _this_ is my fault too?! You didn’t lock the basement door!”

“You put the switch in the _wrong_ place!”

Danny tried to scream but instead, he started coughing. Both his parents stopped and turned to him. They quickly went to his side, Maddie gently patting his back as Jack rubbed his shoulder. Danny continued coughing until he finally stopped.

He panted and looked up at them, his eyes a little red with filled tears from coughing. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to them. “It was an accident, I’m sorry.”

Maddie sighed, frowning. She shushed her only son, petting his hair. “No, baby. We’re…we’re sorry. We got carried away…”

Danny cleared his throat, looking away. “Do you guys ever miss Vlad Masters?” He asked softly.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other. “We…We haven’t thought of him since…the accident with you, Danny.” Jack admitted.

Danny felt something in the room. Some kind of unknown heat, but he knew it felt like rage. “Were you sorry about what happened to him?” Danny asked again.

“Yes. It was an accident and we wish it never happened.” Maddie said quietly.

Danny nodded. He asked no more questions and stayed with his parents until their time was up. He watch them leave the room, guilty frowns on their faces. Danny sighed and laid back on his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Danny tried to sleep. It was hard to get comfortable after what happened today. He cleared his throat, coughing a bit. He pulled his blankets over him. He always asked for more blankets from the doctors or nurses. He always felt cold, and the doctors were baffled as to why.

Danny sat up on his bed, coughing. He coughed and blue mist escaped from his lips. He cleared his throat, rubbing it. He glanced over to the shadows of the room and saw Vlad standing there.

“Hello.” He greeted softly. Vlad didn’t move. In the dark, his eyes would flash red every now and then. Danny felt that uneasy heat again. Oh, the ghost was angry.

Was Vlad there when his parents were fighting in the room? Danny gulped, gripping to his blankets. An angry ghost meant trouble.

Vlad stepped out of the shadows, pacing around as his body fizzled in and out rapidly. Danny watched nervously. “So, you knew my parents.” Danny began.

“I did, yes.” Vlad whispered. His body kept changing. That other form kept appearing more and it was frightening Danny.

“Vlad, do you have a grudge against my parents?” Danny asked.

“Yes. They _**killed**_ me.” Vlad hissed, glaring.

Danny gulped. “It was an accident.” He said.

“They left me all alone here to die.” Vlad said angrily.

“They didn’t mean to.” Danny said.

“All they cared about was themselves! They never came!” Vlad hissed, his eyes glowing red as his skin was that horrid shade of blue.

“Never came?” Danny asked.

Vlad turned away, clutching to his head. “They never came! I was all alone in here in my torment! They never apologized and they didn’t even mourn me!”

Vlad’s body was shaking and Danny heard tears. The ghost’s body was continuously fizzing in and out. Vlad sobbed, looking small and broken.

“I thought they were my friends.” He pitifully whimpered.

Danny frowned. His parents couldn’t have been that heartless, right? Then again, they never did mention about Vlad to either him or his sister. But why? Was it because they were ashamed of what happened all those years ago in college?

“You had no one else come to see you?” Danny asked.

Vlad shook his head. “I was always alone. No one came. I died alone and I’ll always be alone.” He sobbed.

Danny stared at the sobbing ghost, watching as his body fizzed in and out. He stayed in this room because he had no where else to go. He stayed because he was abandoned here.

“I’ll be your friend, Vlad.” Danny softly said.

Vlad’s sobbing ceased and he looked over at Danny. “You will?” He asked. Danny nodded.

Vlad stared at Danny. Danny held his hand out and grabbed Vlad’s hand. He smiled up at the ghost. “I’ll be your friend.” He said again.

Vlad looked at their hands, the tears on his face drying. A selfish need overcame him and he held on tightly to the boy’s hand. “You promise to never leave my side?” He asked.

“Yeah, I promise.” Danny said. Vlad looked up at Danny, his body fizzing like static. Danny smiled at him. He turned away, coughing again though. Vlad frowned, rubbing Danny’s back. Danny’s coughing slowed down and he cleared his throat.

“Vlad, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Danny whispered.

“Yes.” Vlad answered. He helped tuck Danny in and he sat by his bedside. Danny held out his hand to hold. “I like how warm your hands are.” He said.

Vlad nodded, holding Danny’s hand. Danny sighed, closing his eyes. Feeling the warmth from the ghost, it lulled Danny to sleep. Vlad stayed, holding on to Danny’s hand.

He stayed, watching his friend sleep. He stayed until morning came. As the doctors walked in, Vlad whispered in Danny’s ear.

_“See you later.”_

Danny smiled in his sleep.


	4. surprise guest and secret fears

Days were turning into weeks. Danny was growing more weaker, no matter what the doctors tried to do. He could feel himself always grow more easily tired. He now had the air tubes around his nose all the time so he can breathe better.

He was seeing less and less of his parents, which made Danny a bit sad. His sister always tried to come visit, but even she was coming over less. None of his friends ever came to visit, and Danny was beginning to feel alone.

At least, he still had Vlad to keep him company. The ghost would only come out at night, and he would appear when Danny couldn’t sleep. Danny would take the time to know Vlad more. The ghost seem to not remember much when he was alive, only when he was dying.

However, it didn’t mean Vlad didn’t try to remember. He mentioned about liking football. He liked to play chess, and he liked to read. Danny would encourage Vlad to try to remember more, but sometimes it would upset the ghost how much he has forgotten.

_'Maybe,'_ Danny would think, _'Maybe this is why a lot of ghosts are always angry. They're just sad they forgot their lives when they were alive.'_

Vlad never appeared during the day, so poor Danny would be bored sitting in his bed as the machines around him beeped. He didn’t like watching tv anymore and wished he had his books about astronomy or even his comic books. He wished he had someone to come visit him.

To his surprise, one day he did and it was someone he didn’t think would ever come see him. Dressed in those ugly suits Danny grew to hate now, was his friend, Tucker. The young boy looked at his friend, queasiness and fear written all over his face.

“Whoa, you look like crap.” Was the first thing Tucker said to him.

Danny blinked and gave out a weak, genuine laugh. “You’re the first person to say that to me.” Danny said.

“Really? Great, now I’m a jerk.” Tucker mumbled, facepalming.

“No, it’s okay. At least, you’re being honest.” Danny said quietly, smiling.

Tucker nervously smiled back, sitting down on the chair next to Danny’s bed. He was tapping his foot at a rapid pace, a nervous habit he does whenever he feels uncomfortable. Danny reached over and patted Tucker’s shoulder.

“I never thought you’d come to see me.” He said.

“Hey, you’re my best friend. I’m not gonna let a small fear of hospitals get in the way of that. Just, sorry I took so long. School’s been in the way and yeah…” Tucker said, trailing off.

“Yeah…” Danny agreed. He lightly frowned, tilting his head. “Have you seen Sam lately?”

Tucker scoffed, looking annoyed. “Not really.” He answered.

“Really?” Danny asked, now worried. Did something happen between his friends?

Tucker rubbed the back of his head, looking away. “We…kind of stopped talking for the moment.” He said.

Now Danny really was worried. “Why?” He asked.

Tucker sighed. “I don’t know. We got into an argument, said a few things that were…hurtful and now we’re just not talking.” He explained.

“What were you guys fighting about?” Danny asked. He knew Sam and Tucker didn’t always get along, but he was always there to mend their ways. Now he wasn’t and he didn’t want his friends drifting away from each other.

Tucker bit his lower lip. “Uh…stuff. Don’t worry about it, Danny.” Tucker answered.

Danny didn’t press on, seeing for some reason, Tucker was looking guilty. There was a gut feeling in his stomach, and Danny knew their argument had to be about him. He tested it to see if he was right.

“Do you know why Sam hasn’t visit me lately?”

Tucker went stiff and he just shrugged, looking away. “She said she’s busy.” He said.

“Busy with what?” Danny asked.

“I’m as clueless as you are. You know how she is. She likes to be “dark” and “mysterious”.” Tucker said, using air quotes as he made a face.

Danny frowned. Tucker looked over at him and forced himself a small smile. “Hey, so. Uh, are any the nurses hot here?”

Danny didn’t crack a smile, knowing Tucker was trying to change the subject. He just shrugged at him. Tucker’s smile faltered and he looked down. The machines beeped around them in the silence.

Tucker sighed. He glanced over at Danny and cleared his throat. “So, do you know, when you’re getting out?” He asked.

“Not really.” Danny answered quietly. “I don’t think I’m ever getting out.”

“Hey, don’t say that. You and I still need to do that day where we just laze around in my house and play video games all day while we eat pizza.” Tucker said, chuckling.

“No, I’m serious, Tucker.” Danny said. He looked down at his paling skin, his wrist attached to an IV. He looked over at his best friend, seeing him looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

“What would you say, if I told you I think I’m dying?” Danny whispered.

Tucker blinked and gulped. “Uh, well. I’d say to stay positive. Because, we just got into high school together, and we need to do all the normal high school stuff. Go to a party. Try to woo the popular girls. Learn how to drive together. Go to school dances, like prom together, with our dates. G-Graduate together.”

Tucker heaved a shaky sigh, his eyes watering. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms. “Damn it Danny, I can’t dry my eyes with this mask in my way.” He chuckled.

“Sorry.” Danny whispered. It seems all he can do whenever he gets visitors is make them cry.

“Just, I dunno, keep your head up. You’re only fourteen, Danny. You’re too young to d…die.” Tucker said, clearing his throat again.

“You’re right. Sorry, forget I said anything.” Danny mumbled, looking down.

Tucker got up, sighing. “I, uh, I promised my mom I wouldn’t stay for too long. She’s w-waiting for me in the…well, waiting room.”

He leaned over and gave Danny a tight hug. Danny hugged back, rubbing Tucker’s back. It was nice to be actually hugged, not like how his sister would hug him. Like he was made of glass.

“Get better, dude.” Tucker whispered, pleading.

“Okay.” Danny whispered back, lying.

With that, Tucker left the room. Leaving Danny all alone again. Danny let a few teardrops fall from his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night came and Danny laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His breathing gave out small wheezes and he was getting sick of the repeated beeps of the machines. Mist of blue left his lips and he felt someone sitting on his bed. He slowly moved himself to sit up and there was Vlad, sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of his bed.

The ghost stared at him, the fizzing going on and off as usual. Danny sighed, lopping his head to the side lazily. Vlad continued staring, eyes going from blue to red repeatedly.

“You’re sad again.” Vlad stated.

“I’m just sick.” Danny replied.

“I know you are. You’ve been sick for a while.” Vlad said.

“No, I mean. I’m just sick and tired and…” Danny sighed, pushing back his long bangs. “I don’t know what to do, Vlad.”

“What do you mean?” The ghost asked.

“I feel like, bad things will happen if I…you know…” Danny said, looking at Vlad.

Vlad tilted his head, looking confused. Danny sighed again, clutching to his bedsheets. He sniffled, staring at his pale skin.

“My parents don’t come to see me anymore. My sister keeps telling me of these strangers in white that are always in our house now. And now, I think my friends aren’t friends anymore. I feel like, this is all my fault and I can’t do anything to fix it.”

Vlad uncrossed his legs, crawling towards Danny. Danny could feel the odd heat coming off the ghost, but it was always soothing to him since he was always cold. He felt the specter’s hands on his face and he closed his eyes, accepting the warmth of them.

“It can’t be helped, Daniel. You can’t control what people do around you.” Vlad said as he gently pet Danny’s hair.

“What they do, it’s by their own idiocy. But do know, whatever they do, it’s not your fault.”

Danny opened his eyes, looking up at Vlad. Vlad smiled back at him. They were close to each other, Vlad’s warmth countering Danny’s chill skin. Danny felt an odd pulse inside of him, and he placed his hand on his chest. He laid back down, not even caring Vlad was on top of him.

“Vlad, can I ask you a question?” Danny said.

“Of course.” He replied.

“Will dying hurt?” Danny asked, frowning.

Vlad was silent for a moment, trying to recall when he passed. He remembered shivers all over his body, overheating, feeling like he was on fire. Then, a short moment of bliss, then nothing.

“As long as you don’t fight it.” He answered.

Danny blinked, taking the answer in. He coughed, covering his mouth. He looked at Vlad, wiping his mouth.

“I’m scared.” He admitted.

“It’ll be alright. I’ll be here. I’ve always been here. Everyone else has abandon you, but I won’t. I will never.” Vlad whispered, his body flickering.

He placed his hand over Danny’s, Vlad’s pale skin turning blue and then back. He looked at Danny’s eyes, his own glowing red for brief moments.

“You promised, after all.”

Danny felt the odd pulse within him again, and didn’t know if it was out of fear, or excitement. Vlad shushed him, gently petting his hair in a soothing matter. Danny felt his eyes becoming heavy and he yawned.

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Vlad promised.

“Thank you. I’m glad I met you, Vlad.” Danny sleepily mumbled.

“Me too, Daniel.” Vlad said.

He watched as Danny fell into slumber. His weak body giving out small huffs and wheezes, as the machines beeped slowly along with his sick heartbeat. Vlad brushed Danny’s hair, staring at the paleness of Danny’s skin. The tired bags under his ill eyes.

“It won’t hurt if you don’t fight it,” Vlad whispered to the incurable boy, “Just close your eyes and pretend you’re falling asleep.”

Vlad placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead and he flickered away from the room.


	5. my name is death and the end is here

The slow steady beeps of the machines was the only sound Danny found a small comfort and fear. It was a reminder that yes, he’s still alive, but for how long? Danny swore he could feel himself drifting away each day. No matter what the doctors tried, no matter how many shots they gave him. The daily check-ups, always changing his I.V. bag, the doctors writing down notes. Danny hated this room and he hated this hospital now.

His family barely came to see him anymore, but he would hear them through the room. Seems his parents only come now to argue with the doctors. As if it was their fault Danny was showing no progress of getting better. He wished they would just leave the doctors alone and just come to see him. Hold him, tell him the usual lies he would hear from the nurses.

_“You’ll be okay. Everything will be alright.”_

How he wanted to shout at them, but now he was too weak to even speak anymore. His breathing was horrible now, they had to place a mask over his mouth. He wanted everything to just stop, but he was still scared.

He didn’t see Vlad anymore too. The ghost seem to vanish from the room, but Danny knew he was still around, somewhere. He could feel him. He was the only source of warmth in this cold, cold room.

Danny wanted to cry. He wish he could feel warm again. He was always so cold, no matter what. No amount of blankets or bags of hot water could warm him anymore. He wanted to be better again. He wanted to back to school with his friends, just trying to deal with high school.

He wished he never touched that stupid Ghost Portal. He wished his parents weren’t paranormal scientists. He wished he had a normal family so none of this ever happened. He was so sad and so angry.

He was unaware of someone being in the room with him. His eyes were closed, looking like he was sleeping. He felt someone touch his hand, giving it a squeeze. Someone brushing their hand in his hair. It felt nice.

“Oh Danny…”

Oh, he knows that voice. It’s his sister, it’s Jazz. God, he really missed her. Only she ever understood him. He wished he had the strength to tell her how thankful he is to have her for a sister. He never got to tell her how much he loves her. Or his parents. Or even his friends. It’s not fair.

“Danny?”

It’s not fair. He has too much to do, he can’t go yet. He needs to tell his parents why he went down to the lab. He knows he’s not allowed to go down there without their permission but he had to tell them it was because he wanted them to just stop fighting. It was his fault. Everything is his fault!

“Oh my god, Danny? Danny!”

And what of his friends? Why aren’t they talking to each other? What did he do to upset Sam? Why hasn’t she came to see him? No, he promised Tucker too. They were suppose to play video games together, like always. It’s not fair!

“Miss, you need to leave the room now.”

“No, please! That’s my little brother!”

“Miss, please leave _now._ ”

Who are the strangers Jazz kept mentioning about? Why are they in his house? What if she was right and they do take them away from their parents? He needs to tell them it’s all a misunderstanding! They’re not bad people! They’re really not! It’s not fair!

“Someone hold him down! Nurse! Nurse, get the equipment, quickly! C’mon kid, you were doing so good before. Stay with me!”

Wait, what is going on? Something is happening. The machines, they’re all giving out weird, alert noises. His body, it’s shaking uncontrollably. Did it get more cold in here? Why is it so cold in this stupid room?

The doctors were all scrambling around him. They were shouting orders and trying to hold him down. The beeping from the machines were going off at a rapid pace. Danny felt an odd pulse inside him. Like it was trying to come out.

Oh, he felt something hurting him now. Everything suddenly started to hurt. He can hear himself give out shaky gasps, his hands trying to grip on to something. He’s scared now. Make it stop! Someone please make it stop!

He just wants to be his own bedroom again. Maybe this was all just a dream. A really, really bad dream. Danny wanted to cry now. Maybe he was, he’s unsure. Everything felt like it was spinning. It still hurts, why does it still hurt?

What were they doing to him? He felt, needles and their gloved hands on him. Nothing was making the pain go away. They all sounded like they were panicking. He just wanted everything to stop. He’ll do anything to make it stop.

_**“Pretend you’re falling asleep and it won’t hurt.”** _

What?

_**“It won’t hurt if you don’t fight it.”** _

That’s right. He’ll just go to sleep, and it’ll all go away. Just relax, close your eyes and go to sleep, Danny. Everything will be okay.

“We’re losing him! Someone get the defibrillator!”

Go to sleep.

“Clear!”

Just go to sleep.

“CLEAR!”

The doctors kept shocking him, trying to bring him back. From the waiting room, Jazz sat in the chairs as her parents paced around nervously. Tucker was back home, updating his homepage on his computer. Sam was in her room, reading a novel with headphones on.

Danny arched up, his eyes flashed opened. They were glowing green. A ring of white overcame him, and for a moment, he was white-haired, sickly paled with burning green eyes. The doctors backed away, covering their eyes. The machines around him were going off insanely.

Then, nothing. His body fell back on the bed. His hair was black again and his eyes were dully blue again. The machines all gave out a flat-tone. The doctors slowly came up to the boy lying on the bed.

“What was that?” One asked.

“Nothing I ever seen before.” Another said.

One of them came up to Danny, looking down at him. He sighed, shaking his head. “Someone call it.” He ordered. A doctor checked the time and announced the time of death.

“Someone needs to tell his crazy family.” One mentioned.

“I’ll do it.” A nurse volunteered.

“Such a shame. He’s so young too.”

One by one, they all left the room. The last doctor switched all the machines off. He leaned his hand over to close Danny’s eyes. Then he pulled the blanket over the boy. He walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. He heavily sighed, rubbing his masked face.

“You know what’s peculiar?” He heard one of the doctors said. “The case we’ve been comparing this one to. The one back in the late 80s. I read the file and, the boy from that case. He had a similar falling out too.”

“Should we tell those, what do they call themselves, Guys In White?”

“Maybe. The two cases are far too similar to ignore.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(the other side)_

The room was silent. His body was still on the bed and it did not stir. From the shadows, a figure appeared. It was Vlad. He walked up to the covered-up body, flickering from his monstrous form and back.

“Wake up, Daniel. It’s over.”

He outreached his hand. And Danny’s hand grabbed his.

Vlad helped Danny get out of the bed. Danny let out a huge gasp, panting. He looked at Vlad, his eyes widen with shock and fear. Vlad gently shushed him, holding him.

“I don’t understand.” Danny said, pushing back his hair. “I thought. I mean, I was. And then something happened but!”

“Daniel, it’s over.” Vlad said.

Danny looked at him, confused. “It’s over?” He asked.

Vlad pointed behind Danny. Danny turned around and he gasped, grasping Vlad’s hand. His body, it was there. Still covered up. Danny backed away from Vlad and looked down at his hands.

They were faded, almost see-through. He looked up at Vlad, breathing slowly. “Am I…?” He asked.

“Yes. It’s over, Daniel.” Vlad said.

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to. He knew this was going to happen but he didn’t think he’d become, a ghost, like Vlad. Almost like Vlad. Danny ran his fingers in his hair, pulling them.

“I can’t. There’s too much I needed to do!”

Danny felt a shiver and for an instant, his own body flickered. His eyes went from blue to green and his hair went from black to white. Vlad went up to him, his own body also flickering, and held Danny close.

“I’m sorry, Daniel.” He said.

Danny cling on to Vlad and he sobbed. Vlad continued holding him, his warmth giving Danny a sense of safety. He could feel an odd pulse inside him, and for a second, he could feel something like that coming from Vlad too.

“Don’t be upset, Daniel. I’m still here. I won’t leave you.” Vlad promised.

Danny sighed, wiping his eyes. He looked around the room with a frown. It looked so dull and gray.

“I don’t want to stay here. I don’t…I don’t want to haunt this stupid room.” Danny said.

Vlad hesitated at first. He never left this room since his own death. Before, there was no reason to. He petted Danny’s hair, and nodded.

“Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

Danny hugged Vlad tightly, his body flickering. He felt Vlad place a kiss on his forehead and he smiled a little. He frowned, thinking about what he left behind. His friends, his family. All those plans he wanted to do.

He held on to Vlad’s hand. “Let’s leave.” He said quietly.

“Okay.” Vlad agreed.

Both ghosts phased through the walls of the hospital room. Danny could hear voices from numerous patients, doctors and nurses. Sounds of tears and screams. Sounds of laughter and whispers. He wondered if any of those sounds were coming from his family.

They phased out of the building, finally outside. Danny looked up at the sky, the beautiful night sky. He breathed out, a mist of blue escaping his lips. He felt Vlad’s hand warming up in his.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been outside.” Vlad said.

“Me too.” Danny agreed.

“I forgot how pretty the stars are.” Vlad said, looking at the sky.

Danny squeezed Vlad’s hand, feeling his hand cooling in Vlad’s warming hand. The two uncommon ghosts flew away, hand in hand. Together, like they promised.


End file.
